Eden Dragon Slayer Magic
Eden Dragon Slayer Magic (楽園の点滅ド・ラゴンマジック, Rakuen no tenmetsu doragonmajikku): is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a form of Slayer Magic, specifically Dragon Slayer Magic. Derived from traditional , users of this magic utilize the unique properties of for a variety of diverse functions. It's only known user is Cyrus Baryeon. Description As a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, this lost magic alters the caster's physiology, granting Cyrus the abilities of the Ancient Dragon of Paradise, Ouralion. A descendent of the more commonly known , the Eden Dragon Slayer style bestows Cyrus with the ability to produce and manipulate the divine radiance of the gods. These majestic rays only touch the mortal world at the most sacred lands, the locations of which have been lost through the passing of generations. While few have encountered it for themselves, this element makes up the notorious that is often seen dancing in the distant heavens. This grand luminescence is unlike traditional light in that it tends to be far more viscous and dense, appearing almost fluid from a distance. Based on these unique properties, the utilization of aurora-light in battle lends itself to a different style than those seen by normal white dragon slayers. While less malleable, the density and viscosity of aurora-light greatly enhances its ability to form constructs for both auxiliary and offensive purposes and can be used for melee or long-range combat. Eden Dragon Slayer Magic, like all Dragon Slayer Magics, alters the caster to posses the various characteristics that are common of most Dragons; lungs capable of generating powerful elemental magic, scales that shield the caster form light and other various forms of radiation, and claws infused with energy, capable of tearing through enemies. This allows Eden Dragon Slayers to not only create aurora-light, but also to eat other foreign sources of aurora-light in order to replenish their magical reserves. Due to the similarities in abilities, many believe this magic to be a cousin of ; however, the fundamental differences between traditional white light, and aurora-light make these two styles visibly distinct and those unfamiliar with Eden Dragon Slayer Magic are rarely able to identify the relation between the two Slayer styles. Spells Regular Spells *'Eden Dragon's Claw' (夜明けの爪, Yoake no tsume): The caster cloaks their fist in intense aurora-light, formed into an edge capable of slashing through armor and shields, which can be used for melee attacks. *'Eden Dragon's Roar' (天国の咆哮, Tengoku no hōkō): The infamous dragon slayer breath attack. *'Eden Dragon's Wingblade' (夜明けの翼, Yoakenotsubasa): The caster uses magic to construct wings made out of hardened aurora-light that grant the caster the ability of flight for combat and other auxiliary purposes. *Eden Dragon's Idyll Eruption (絶好噴火, Kanpeki Funka): A strong spell that, when cast, summons an immense pillar of highly-condensed aurora-light to explode out of ground, devastating all those caught in the spells area of effect. The ethernano used to cast must be pressurized so intensely, that the aurora-light it generates is ignited, giving the divine light a fiery hue. With enough time, the size of the eruption be significantly increased, making this spell extremely effective when coupled with the element of surprise. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer Secret Art: The most powerful spells within a specific Dragon Slayer art. As a result, it these art are often the last to be learned before an individual has master the art of Dragon Slaying. Such techniques, when preformed improperly, may cause the caster to suffer from the irreversible consequences, and as such are often only used when truly necessary. *Eon Luster: Tidal Ascent (ガリョウ・テンセイ, Chōseki asenshon): Cyrus begins by firing a distinctive long, thin bolt out of one of his hands, visually different than the usual aurora-light projections. The bolt can be telepathically guided while the bolt is in sight of the caster, and can e be used offensively to attack the opponent with a light attack; however the true nature of the spells is invoked when Cyrus brings the bolt back to impale himself, allowing him to briefly absorb the power of the bolt, sparking an explosion of magic power around the caster, which is immediately used to launch themselves at the opponent, turning themselves into a human rocket capable of inflicting large amounts of concussive force on the the target. The spell's name was inspired by the legends that speak of it bestowing the caster the ability to a ascend into heaven of his own accord. *Eon Luster: Infinity Lance (明るい・永遠の渦, Akarui eien no uzu): A powerful long ranged spell, it serves as the most common of Cyrus' finishing moves. The caster begins by generating large currents of aurora-light, which is then used to form hundreds of individual lance shaped aurora-constructs. The constructs are immediately launched at the opponent in a ripping torrent, capable of tearing enemies apart with the shredding power of a jigsaw. Despite requiring an extraordinary amount of magic to preform, the damage caused by receiving the force of this spell leaves few mages left standing. Dragon Slayer Ultimate Art (滅竜極義, Metsuryū Gokugi): ''is, as the name implies, the most powerful spell in a dragon slayers arsenal. Greatly surpassing the power of Secret Arts, mastery of an Ultimate Art often signifies absolute perfection within the training of dragon slayer magic, and as a result, is usually the last spell taught by the dragon mentor. The absurd volume of magic power required to cast these spells are so great, that even the strongest wizards are left drained of all power, boarding on death through sheer exhaustion, restricting the use of these spells to the most dire of situations. As expected, the power contained within these spells is unrivaled by any other form of elemental magic practiced by a single wizard, and have been placed on plane with an etherion blast. The power of these spells can be amplified through use within Dragon force or another enhanced state; however, the effect on the user is most likely to exhaust their magical power and life energy before shortly dying without medical help. *Imperial Radiance: Nova Starstorm (天皇ウェーブ・スターストーム, ''Ten'nō u~ēbu Sutāsutōmu): is the most powerful spell known to this style of . The spell is cast by chanting of an incantation, during an aura begins to form around the caster, with massive amounts of magic power flooding the surrounding area. The caster than proceeds to thrust a single hand into the air, shooting a thin thread-like beam of energy into the sky, immediately causing a darkening of the surround area. As clouds begin to swirl above head, the incantation is completed, and the caster summons forth waves of gigantic meteors, constructed out of highly condensed aurora-light, that quickly fall toward the intended target(s). Much like it's name suggests, spell calls fourth a rain of falling stars capable of demolishing hordes of enemies and bringing entire cities to ruin. The magic power required to preform this spell is gargantuan, such that powerful wizards will be utterly exhausted afterword. Coupled with the tremendous destructive potential, this spell should only be cast in the most dire of situations and in the most desolate environments to prevent harm to the surrounding environments and civilians. This spell has been described to be the ultimate utilization of Eden Dragon Slayer Magic. While few have seen this spell cast up close, legends have spread throughout the world, and have earned Cyrus Baryeon the title of "The Starbreaker" (星のブレーカ, Hoshi no burēka). Trivia * This form of magic has gone through six different iterative changes before reaching it's completion. The original concept of the idea was for Tachyon Dragon Slayer Magic, and was inspired by the powers of the greatest Pokemon of all time. Eventually, through numerous other influences, the idea was hashed out and was able to grow into what you see here today. * Most of the artwork used for this page are original works made by the author himself. *This magic was blessed into existence through the grace of Per's permission giving skills. Category:Dragon Slayer Magic